


Monster in the Lake

by Tarlan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: There was a monster inhabiting The Lake in Central Park, and Percival Graves knew who to call for assistance.





	Monster in the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **spook_me** Halloween Ficathon 2017 : **TENTACLED MONSTERS**  
>  **lands-of-magic** R1: [Halloween Mini-Bang](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org/122912.html) 'A dark and stormy night'  
>  Also meets **trope-bingo** R9: Tall Tale

   

With the season turning from the warm summer months into the cooler days of Fall not so many people - magical or no-maj - ventured around The Lake in Central Park after nightfall. The trees had turned golden and red, the wind stirring the branches, sending dead leaves tumbling to form a carpet beneath the feet of the single no-maj, Hank Downing. It was a dark and stormy night as he stood for a moment at the very edge of the lake staring across the water at the tall buildings, lost in thoughts, with his coat collar pulled up high against the cold night air. A small ripple caught his eye and for a moment he wondered how the fish survived the winter months when The Lake froze over. Shivering from the cold wind cutting across The Lake, he huddled deeper into his thick coat as the rain began to fall, and sighed heavily as he thought of all the things he ought to be doing right now, feeling even sadder when he realized no one would miss him.

Hank shifted his foot when he felt something nudge against it; a twig or leaves stirred by the breeze, or so he thought. He looked down when he failed to dislodge it, confused by the strange shape barely visible in the feeble light thrown out by a lamp post set several feet away. Stomping down on it, he felt it give a little beneath his foot, but then it curled, whipping around his ankle and pulling him off-balance, and Hank went down hard onto his backside, arms flailing. Before he could dislodge whatever it was, he felt something grab his other ankle, and with a shout of fear, he cried out as he was being pulled towards the lake, submerged into the cold water and dragged down into the darkness.

Barely a ripple remained on the surface as the storm passed and the night breeze died away, and over the months that followed rumors of a lake monster spread but were quickly dismissed as tall tales.

***

Newt felt a sense of deja-vu as the steamship sailed past the Statue of Liberty heading back towards the port, though this time he had sent an owl ahead to Tina to gain the proper permits for both his wand and his creatures, and he had fixed the latch on his case so none of his creatures could escape. President Picquery had graciously allowed him to return, and inside his case he had several copies of his newly published book, though one had been set aside for Tina, fulfilling a promise made last winter while he was in New York City.

The Customs official called him forward and this time he was not asked to open his case, his passport stamped without incident, and he was on his way. Newt smiled awkwardly when he found Tina waiting for him just outside the customs control point, sensing the charm that would hide them from all but the most determined muggles. Unused to the chatter of people, he nodded politely as Tina told him of all the changes since his last stay in the city, missing half of what was said.

"They found him in a shoe-box in his own wardrobe, fortunately within a few days of Grindelwald's capture or he might have died from dehydration. As it was he was in bad shape. Grindelwald had tortured him for information. Cruciatus curse mostly."

Newt winced. He had felt the sting of that curse only once while dealing with poachers and animal traffickers in Africa, and it had left its mark on his flesh; a blood-red welt that tended to ache when he was around dark magic.

"He tried the Imperius curse but Director Graves was too strong-minded, and resorted to transfiguration." 

Her eyes were shining as she talked of the real Director Graves, reminding Newt of how she had reacted towards Graves before the Grindelwald-Graves ordered their execution. Newt ducked his head, smiling at her regained hero-worship as she led them into a side alley before disapparating to an alley close to the Woolworth Building. As they passed a newspaper stall, a headline caught Newt's eye and he picked up the paper, dropping a coin for the vendor.

"Monster in The Lake."

Tina rolled her eyes. "We sent someone to investigate but they found nothing. Just another no-maj tall tale," she stated as she led him through the side door into MACUSA's head quarters.

The building still had the same frenetic pace with most walking quickly as they carried out assignments while just a few loitered, reading newspapers in the main lobby. The Magical Exposure Threat clock was set to level 2, a moderate threat while they rounded up the remainder of Grindelwald's followers who had hidden themselves away in the city, according to Tina. He gained his wand permit without incident.

"We'll have to see Director Graves for the Magical Creature permit."

Newt felt a little uneasy as Tina knocked on the door and he heard the soft voice beckon them to enter. Holding his case tightly in front of him, Newt stared at the familiar looking man seated behind a large oak desk. His hair was no longer cut so close on the sides or greased back, the black hair falling slightly across his face until he looked up and swept the hair back. His eyes were the same warm brown, and the only difference was the blood red mark cutting down from his left temple to his lower jaw, half-hidden behind longer, slightly silvered hair - a Cruciatus scar similar to Newt's - but it did not detract from his beauty. He was still handsome in Newt's eyes.

Graves stood up and came round the desk, his bright intelligent eyes sizing up Newt in a discomforting way, for all the wrong reasons as Newt felt a quiver low in his belly. While hunched over slightly to protect his case they were of similar height and Newt glanced across at him from beneath his own wild bangs of auburn hair.

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander," Graves stated in a soft brogue. "I believe I have you to thank for uncovering my imposter."

"You're most welcome," Newt replied awkwardly, remembering his manners.

Graves thrust out a hand containing several sheets of paper rolled up neatly and tied with a black ribbon. "Your creature permits, though I must stress the permits only apply if the creatures are safely stored in your suitcase."

"Thank you." Newt glanced up as he took the rolled papers, meeting Graves' eyes, and saw curiosity and intrigue, with crinkles at the edges that matched the soft smile gracing his lips. He gave an awkward bow and almost scuttled away in a most undignified way, afraid he might say or do something even more inappropriate if he stayed any longer.

Tina followed moments later, saying nothing as she walked him back towards the main lobby but Newt could feel the weight of her curiosity as she sideways glanced at him. She waited until they were away from prying ears and eyes before confronting him.

"Oh Newt! I don't need to be Queenie to know what you were thinking in there."

Embarrassed, Newt spoke up quickly, "I'd rather we didn't talk about it."

Tina smiled brightly and took his arm before disapparating them to the ally across the street from the apartment she shared with Queenie.

***

A solitary no-maj wandered along the path surrounding The Lake late that night. The warm summer nights were almost at an end with the days growing shorter, and already some of the trees had leaves turning golden, but beyond the dim light of the electric lamps everything looked gray and black, even the water. Gerry Nowles shivered and stood by the water's edge staring out across the lake towards the high apartment buildings, invitingly lit up from top to bottom, wishing he had a home. As long as a park officer didn't spot him he knew he could crash on one of the many benches scattered around. He pulled his tattered clothing closer around his thin frame, frowning at the slight ripple in the otherwise still water. 

Something touched his foot, making him startle and step back. His arms flailed as his feet were swept from beneath him, but the brightest light suddenly illuminated the world ahead of him and he screamed as he saw the thick tentacles wrapped around his leg, and a large, gaping maw filled with rows of sharp teeth. The monster let go of him and slid back into the inky depths of the Lake as a soft voice firm yelled out words in a foreign language. The light faded to and Gerry looked up at a man with floppy dark hair, the scar on the left side enhancing rather than marring his handsome face. Heavy dark eyebrows were knitted together as he slipped a piece of wood like a chopstick into the sleeve of his well tailored coat. The man held out a hand and drew Gerry away from the edge of the lake.

"Thank you, mister. You saved my life."

The man gave an awkward smile and Gerry blinked hard as the park disappeared and he was standing in a back alley several blocks away.

"What the-."

"Obliviate," the man murmured.

Gerry blinked as he took in his strange surroundings. He was sure he had planned to head into the park to see if he could find a bench to sleep on. He startled when he realized he was standing close to a strange but handsome man in fine clothing, with jet black hair, silvered on the sides, and with a small scar on the left side of his face that looked recent. The man pushed a bill into Gerry's hand.

"Thank you, mister," he replied automatically, having begged and accepted many a hand out over the past few weeks while he searched for new employment.

The man smiled slightly and walked away, and Gerry gasped when he looked down at his hand and saw it was a ten dollar bill. Enough for him to eat for a week.

"Thank you," he called out again, but the man seemed to have vanished into thin air.

***

Percival disapparated back to the Woolworth building, striding purposely up the stairs and across the main lobby to the elevator. Red eyed him strangely.

"You's working late again, Director. Madam President won't be happy with you."

"She'll be less happy if I don't," he murmured softly, ignoring the way Red's eyebrows rose in intrigue. He had already said too much so he remained silent for the rest of the journey to the floor housing the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and his office.

As he strode passed the Aurors on duty, he called out orders.

"Bring me Mr. Newton Scamander. I need to speak with him in my office immediately."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw two aurors race away to the disapparation points. Percival stepped into his office and sat behind his desk, patiently waiting for his aurors to return with Scamander. He felt a nervous flutter in his stomach at the thought of seeing Scamander again so he distracted himself by thinking back to the events at the Lake. He hadn't intended on going there but one of his informants had hinted at feeling something weird in that area late the other night. He had intended to dismiss it as a team had already investigated the area after all the no-maj stories of a monster in the lake, finding nothing and concluding it was just a tall tale to scare small children from going too close to the water's edge. It was sheer coincidence that he happened to be barely fifty feet away when he saw the no-maj fall. It took only a split second to apparate next to the man and cast a patronus, easily seeing the large creature in the illumination of the charm. Although similar in some respects to an octopus, it was nothing he had seen before in any no-maj book and, certainly, it did not belong in The Lake in Central Park. He could sense the magic in the tentacled monster. He needed answers and a way to neutralize the creature before it was revealed to the non-magic world, so it was fortunate he knew of a Magizoologist currently in New York.

His thoughts had circled all the way back to Newton Scamander, and the flutter in his stomach began anew as he thought of the quirkily handsome man with a shy smile, kind stormy green eyes, and messy auburn-brown hair. Percival wasn't one for fanciful notions usually but he had felt something when their eyes met, something more than gratitude. His eyes had dropped to Scamander's mouth, to the dart of a tongue leaving the lips glistening, almost begging to be kissed. He hadn't felt this strongly attracted to anyone since his days as a junior auror when he had fallen for a colleague, who had let him down lightly.

At the knock on his office door Percival waved his hand and it opened to his silent, wandless command. He frowned as two aurors escorted Scamander inside.

"You may leave," he ordered, and they nodded, looking a little confused but obeying immediately. "Mr. Scamander, I require your assistance."

Scamander straightened, the blankness of his expression turning to indignation.

"You could have asked politely rather than having your men pull me out of my bed."

At that moment both of the Goldstein sisters arrived outside his door, but Queenie reached out and grabbed her sister's arm, looking to Percival. "Oh honey, you gave us all a scare."

Percival frowned, confused for a moment until he realized how his order may have been misconstrued, especially after the Grindelwald affair. He stood up and came around the desk.

"My apologies... but I am in need of your assistance with a creature problem."

That caught Scamander's attention. "What sort of creature? And where?"

"In the Lake in Central Park. It has tentacles like an octopus but rows of teeth like a shark."

"An Iku-Turso possibly. How big was it?"

"About the same size as a man."

"Just a baby then," he murmured.

Tina interrupted. "There have been dubious sightings of a strange tentacled monster... and reports of people disappearing for the past two or three winters. We investigated and found nothing. Just a no-maj myth."

"You've seen it," Scamander stated, eyes fixed on Percival with all signs of his previous shyness gone... and it was all Percival could do to keep his composure.

"Yes," he nodded in reply. "This evening as I was walking around the Lake. It was in the process of dragging a no-maj into the water when I scared it off."

Scamander had become animated at the news. "They tend to hibernate, only waking and feeding in the colder months of the year. Their ink is highly-valued, used in a number of dark potions for causing boils and other magical diseases. Probably escaped from a poacher."

"We need to stop it before it kills again."

"And by stop it I hope you mean capture it and release it back where it belongs, in the fjords of Finland."

"That all depends of your skills in capturing it before it attacks again, Mr. Scamander."

"Newt. I-I prefer to be called Newt."

"Newt," Percival repeated, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue.

"I need to fetch some items from my case."

"Then please lead on... Newt."

****

Newt had not expected Director Graves to accompany him back to the Goldsteins' small apartment, or to follow him down the ladder into his case. Fortunately, he already had an underwater environment that would provide a suitable habitat until he could take the Iku-Turso back to its natural habitat. As Newt searched for the correct lure to coax the Iku-Turso from the water where he could bring it safely into his case he could not help but watch the handsome man from the corner of his eye, almost missing the perfect lure in his distraction. 

"Hmm... Yes. That should do it."

"This is quite something. The extension charms are superbly layered. This is truly amazing work, Newt."

"Thank you." Newt ducked his head in embarrassment at the compliment, then held up his hand with a smile, revealing a large, silver-colored, fish-like shape. "This should do it."

Graves' thick, dark eyebrows knitted together but he simply nodded.

They left the case and Newt could feel Graves' eyes on him as he latched his battered brown case and held onto it tight. After a moment's hesitation, Newt rested his hand on Director Graves' arm, allowing Graves to disapparate them to the Lake shore. It was still dark, though the moon had risen, casting a silvery light across the water. Newt laid his case down close to the water's edge, opening the lid wide with a small incantation that should lead the Iku-Turso straight to the underwater habitat. He moved until he was knee-deep in the water and cast the silvery fish-like lure like a fisherman, waiting quietly and patiently, simply jiggling the line occasionally. What he hadn't mentioned to Graves was the small potion he had poured over the lure that would mimic the scent of the Iku-Turso's normal prey. Like with a shark, just a few droplets in the water would be enough to lure it out of hiding.

"Newt!" Graves warned, and Newt smiled when he saw tentacles creeping from the water's surface, surrounding the fish lure that was less than ten feet away from them. Slowly, Newt pulled the lure into shore and the Iku-Turso followed.

When it was close enough almost to touch, and still completely fixated on the tantalizing scent of the lure, Newt reached in and grabbed the Iku-Turso by its ears. It went all floppy in his hands and Newt leaned in, crooning softly.

"There, there. I'm not going to harm you. This isn't a nice place for you. Much too warm even in the winter. I'm going to take you home, if you'll let me."

Most magical creatures seemed to understand Newt and this one was no different, allowing Newt to levitate it from the water and into his case. He gave Graves a triumphant grin and scrambled down the ladder with Graves following. A 'disillusionment' charm would hide the case from all but the most observant witch or wizard, though the chance of one coming along and stumbling over the case on a cold night in the very early hours of the morning was extremely remote. By now the Iku-Turso was swimming inside the cold water habitat, twisting and turning happily with its tentacles gliding behind it one moment and then swirling around it like a dancer's gown in the next. Newt found something suitable for it to eat until he could provide something far more suited to the Iku-Turso's dietary needs and smiled as the Iku-Turso swam right up to the magical boundary between water and air, gently taking a silvery fish from Newt's outstretched hand. When Newt glanced over his shoulder to smile at Graves, he caught an expression of awe and wonderment, and definitely something else on the Director's face.

"Ian should be fine now."

"Ian?"

Graves raised both eyebrows when he realized Newt had named the Iku-Turso.

"Director Graves-."

"Percival."

Newt nodded, smiling shyly. "Percival, would you like to meet some of the others?"

"I would love to... Newt."

It seemed the most natural thing in the world to simply take Percival's hand and lead him through the many different habitats, introducing him to some of the magical creatures he had saved over the years. Here he was in his own element, and when he finally took the courage to lean in and kiss Percival he knew he had made the right choice when Percival kissed him back. It was the start of something, a new adventure, and Newt had a strong feeling this one would last a lifetime.

END  
 


End file.
